piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Potions
Definition A Potion is a magical concoction made up of various ingredients that can give the pirate special abilites or change them in some fashion. More powerful potions are often more complex to make. Potions Pouch Each pirate has a Potions Pouch. This pouch also contains any health tonics or food the pirate has. The pouch will show how many of each item the pirate has. It can carry up to 5 of each type of potion or tonic. To use a health tonic, you can press T at any time. But, to use a Potion, you must press I (Inventory) and then the Tonics tab and locate the potion you wish to use. Right-click on the potion for your pirate to consume it. Effects are immediate. Making Potions To make a potion, locate a Potion Table near a gypsy on one of the main islands. Press Shift to start brewing. You will then see your Potion Recipe List. Only the Potions listed in black can be made. As your pirate increases their Potions Skill, they will acquire more recipes. Select a recipe, then play the mini-game to gather ingredients. Once all ingredients are gathered, the potion will be added to your Potions Pouch. Potion Mini-Game The potion ingredients are made by adding various elements and combining them to make more complex elements. The game puts out two ingredient elements together. The pirate then moves them into position or rotates them. Use the mouse to position the elements, right-click to rotate their order and left-click to drop them. When 3 or more elements of the same kind come into contact, they merge into a more complex element. (Ex. 3 Crab Claws become 1 Crab Jelly element, etc.) Some ingredients are several levels deep to make. But, new elements are always coming in random order making it difficult to combine the results. The harder the recipe, the more advanced elements are needed. Once the correct element has been created, it is removed and added to the recipe. You gain reputation points for each completed ingredient. When the recipe is complete, you will have the potion added to your Potions Pouch. Ingredient Elements This chart shows all of the Elements in ascending order. Once you combine three of the more basic element, then you create 1 of the next level and so on. If you combine more than three at a time, you will create more of the advanced element. (ex. 4 Scorpion Stingers = 2 Scorpion Venom). If you combine three or more souls of any kind, you will gain additional reputation points. Some ingredients are island-specific. Magma ingredients are found on Padres Del Fuego, Gold ingredients on Tortuga and Cursed ingredients on Cuba. Potions Skill Pirates have a Potions Skill to create their potions. All pirates start at Potion Skill Level 1 and can only build the first two potions, but with each new level their ability adds more recipes to the list. As the pirate completes potions or even just completes an ingredient, they earn reputation points which increases their skill. Currently, the maximum level is 20. Like all other skills, there is a chance that this cap will be made as 30. Types of Potions The various potions do everything from grant increased abilities to physically altering the pirate. Each potion will have its own combination of ingredients. All pirates start at Potions Skill level 1, but by completing potion recipes they can earn Reputation and obtain newer levels and more complicated formulas. Level 1 ''' *Marksman Draught 1 - Increases Gun Damage by 10% for 3 minutes *Swashbuckler Stew 1 - Increases Sword Damage by 10% for 3 minutes '''Level 2 *Cannoneer Draft 1 - Increases Cannon Damage by 10% for 3 minutes *Mystic Mixture 1 - Increases Voodoo Damage by 10% for 3 minutes Level 3 *Swift Foot 1 - Increases Running speed by 10% for 3 minutes *Belchin' Brew - Makes your pirate burp a noxious gas Level 4 *Flatulent Fizz - Makes a pirate passes a noxious gas *Deadeye 1 - Increases weapon accuracy by 10% for 3 minutes Level 5 ''' *Lively Bucko Brew 1 - Health restored by 3% every 2 seconds for 1 minute *Ghastly Visage - Changes your pirate's skin color radically '''Level 6 *Marksman Draught 2 - Increases Gun Damage by 20% for 4 minutes *Swashbuckler Stew 2 - Increases Sword Damage by 20% for 4 minutes Level 7 *Cannoneer Draft 2 - Increases Cannon Damage by 20% for 4 minutes *Mystic Mixture 2 - Increases Voodoo Damage by 20% for 4 minutes Level 8 *Swift Foot 2 - Increases Running speed by 20% for 4 minutes Level 9 *Puke Potion - Makes your pirate hurl *Deadeye 2 - Increases weapon accuracy by 20% for 2 minutes Level 10 *Lively Bucko Brew 2 - Health restored by 6% every 2 seconds for 1 minute *Shrinkin' Grog - Makes your pirate grow very small Level 11 *Marksman Draught 3 - Increases Gun Damage by 30% for 5 minutes *Swashbuckler Stew 3 - Increases Sword Damage by 30% for 5 minutes Level 12 *Cannoneer Draft 3 - Increases Cannon Damage by 30% for 5 minutes *Mystic Mixture 3 - Increases Voodoo Damage by 30% for 5 minutes Level 13 *Swift Foot 3 - Increases Running speed by 30% for 5 minutes *Phantom Spirits 1 - Grants invisibility for 3 minutes Level 14 *Plunder Potion 1 - Increases gold earned by 30% for 2 minutes *Deadeye 3 - Increases weapon accuracy by 30% for 5 minutes Level 15 *Hardy Matey 1 - Increases reputation gained by 30% for 2 minutes *Lively Bucko Brew 3 - Health restored by 9% every 2 seconds for 1 minute Level 16 *Growin' Grog - Makes a pirate become HUGE! *Clap O'Thunder - Removes the groggy effect Level 17 *Lively Bucko Brew 4 - Health restored by 12% every 2 seconds for 1 minute *Addled Elixir - Lights your head on fire! Level 18 *Phantom Spirits 2 - Grants invisibility for 5 minutes Level 19 *Hardy Matey 2 - Increases reputation gained by 50% for 2 minutes *Plunder Potion 2 - Increases gold earned by 50% for 2 minutes Level 20 *Stinger Stew - Changes your pirate into a scorpion! *Gator Grog - Changes your pirate into an alligator! *Pincer Potion - Changes your pirate into a crab! Game Note *If you get three soul ingrediants of the same type (ex. three cursed soul) together, they will give you extra rep. *If your potion can be made anywhere - try Port Royal, there are few ingredients to use which makes it easier to make your potion. *After a recent update, pirates have stated that the Level 20 potions no longer appear on the recipe list. Category:Skills Category:Equipment Category:Game Play